<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beautiful You by ThenameisNu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093388">The Beautiful You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisNu/pseuds/ThenameisNu'>ThenameisNu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisNu/pseuds/ThenameisNu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsurou marvels at the beauty of his mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beautiful You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These days, Tetsurou feels so blessed and happy. He has a job he likes, he has friends he loves and love him in return, he has a big and supporting family. But the most important thing that Gods bless him with is his beautiful mate, Tsukishima Kei. Oh, it's Kuroo Kei now, he supposes. The moon that lights his night, the flower that brightens his days, the salt that flavors his foods. (He can't really leave the saltiness from his dearest mate, now can he?) His mate that gives him everything he needs and more. His mate that currently pregnant with their first child.</p><p>Sometimes, Tetsurou wonders if his heart could burst with too much happiness.</p><p>"Tadaima," Tetsurou says as he takes off his shoes. The house is pretty quiet, but he's not that worried. Kei, who is in his maternity leave, usually lounges in the living room watching tv or reading with his beloved headset on at the time Tetsurou comes home from work. But not today, apparently. The living room is bare from one Kuroo Kei. "Kei?" he calls out. No one answers though. But he can hear soft music playing from somewhere in the house.</p><p>Tetsurou follows the music to the baby room. The door is slightly ajar and he can see Kei sitting in the window seat. Tetsurou often questions how a man can be so beautiful every time he sees Kei. This time is no different. There his mate is sitting, showered by soft orange color of the sunset. His face looks so calm and serene, his eyes looks like molten gold, his blond hair catches the color in between the curls. Like a painting, the beautiful sunset complements his beautiful Kei oh-so-perfectly.</p><p>Tetsurou is content to just stand there, watching his omega until the end of time.</p><p>".. and this is from Aki-nii and Saeko-nee," Tetsurou hears Kei talk softly. He holds a piece of baby dinosaur jumpsuit in his hands. "Isn't it cute? Aki-nii said I had a similar one when I was a baby," Kei smiles to his baby bump, caressing it softly. "I'm sure you will look so adorable in it."</p><p>Tetsurou feels like crying. There's this familiar warmth spreading from his heart to every inches of his body. Tetsurou knows that Kei often talks to their soon-to-be-born baby, as does he. Every time he sees Kei doing it with this soft smile reserved only for their baby though, he can't help but feeling touched. There Kei is, infamous for his sharp tongue and ruthless words, being all loving and gentle. Tetsurou's love for Kei grows tenfold, every time without fail.</p><p>"Tetsu-san?" Kei finally realizes his presence. "What are you doing standing there?"</p><p>Tetsurou walks into the room, to where Kei is sitting. "Just watching you being beautiful." He runs his hand on Kei's soft hair, coaxing his head up. He kisses Kei's lips tenderly. "Tadaima."</p><p>Kei touches Tetsurou's cheek and smiles. "Okaeri," he says to Tetsurou's lips. He gives Tetsurou one more peck before patting the seat beside him. Tetsurou follows his silent order and sits. "When did you arrive? I didn't hear the door opened."</p><p>Tetsurou picks a red baby jumpsuit from the pile near Kei. This one is designed like his old Nekoma jersey complete with number 1 in the back and in the chest areas. It's so so adorable! "Just a moment ago. What were you doing that made you so focused?"</p><p>"Just tidying all this presents for our unborn baby," Kei rolls his eyes. "Our baby won't be born until next month, but he already has more clothes than you and I combined. We probably don't need to buy his clothes until he's three or something," Kei says. "Oh, that one you're holding is from Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san. Custom made, apparently. To be paired with this bib." Kei reaches for the aforementioned bib. The bib has strawberry cakes drawing all over it and a dark blue hat with glasses printed on it and yellow hair-like top. "The hat supposed to be a crow me," Kei explains when Tetsurou looks at it with amazement.</p><p>"Oh my God, this is so cute!" Tetsurou exclaims. "I have to thank Bo. It's genius!" Kei only rolls his eyes again.</p><p>For a while, Tetsurou joins Kei folding the baby clothes in a comfortable silence. The soft instrumental music is still playing in the background. It's so calming for Tetsurou. But Kei is right, there are a lot of clothes. Not to mention the towels, blankets, dolls, etc. "All of these are gifts?" Tetsurou plays with oh-so-small sock. It can't even cover his hand!</p><p>"Yes," Kei shakes his head, clearly exasperated. "It's so unnecessary, really. I'm sure the baby doesn't need these many." Kei might be complaining, but Tetsurou knows that he is grateful for all the attention given to him and the baby.</p><p>Tetsurou chuckles. "Can't be helped," he says. "Our baby will be the first grandson for both your parents and mine. Of course he will get all the loves."</p><p>Kei sighs. "Right, as long as he won't grow up to be a spoiled kid."</p><p>"He won't. He has both of us. We will teach him not to be," Tetsurou caresses Kei's baby bump. "Right, Little Bean? You will be the best mannered and the smartest boy growing up, won't you?" he says to the baby. As if answering his father, the baby moves. "Oooh, Kei! He's kicking!"</p><p>Kei chuckles. He puts his hand on top of Tetsurou's. "He said 'yes, Otouchan'." Tetsurou might melt into a poodle because of the sweetness in Kei's voice.</p><p>Tetsurou turns his hand and intertwines their fingers. He brings them to his lips and press a kiss onto the back of Kei's hand. "I can't wait to meet him." Kei nods in agreement. "I love you, Kei."</p><p>"I love you too, Tetsu-san," Kei answers. He gives Tetsurou that pretty smile he so adores, his cheeks are slightly red, his eyes are shining with happiness.</p><p>Once again, Tetsurou marvels at the beautiful being in front of him and at how lucky he is to be able to win the love of this beautiful being. He is indeed so blessed and so full of happiness. He will work very hard to make sure this happiness last for a life time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feels like a looong time since the last I posted something. I blame it to stress. I suddenly had to move out and find a new place to live. Then this whole virus and quarantine thingy. And then the whole work from home situation plus annoying bosses. Anyway, I'm back and hoping to write more fluffs.</p><p>By the way, this is the <a href="https://twitter.com/starvations/status/1256115187716767744">bib</a> and this is the <a href="https://twitter.com/starvations/status/1256055142677274625">Nekoma jumpsuit</a>. Aren't they the cutest?? I want to buy them, but alas, I don't have babies.</p><p>Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated! I hope this little story can brighten your day. Stay safe and healthy, my lovelies!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>